The present invention relates to a thick film hybrid arrangement with outer contacts.
More particularly, it relates to a thick film hybrid arrangement which has several circuit contacts superposed over one another in a film technique and arranged on a support of metal or ceramic.
Thick film hybrid arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The known thick film hybrid arrangements are arranged inside a metal housing and have outwardly projecting metal pins which form outer contacts. The metal pins are extended through metal caps in an insulated manner. Glass is utilized as an insulating material. This known type of mounting of the outer contacts requires substantial labor expenses, especially in the case of multi-layer circuits. During the throughcontacting it must be moreover guaranteed that between the circuit planes located over one another no undesired short-circuiting occurs.